Fairy Tail: Farewell Sex
by Draco711
Summary: Erza and Mira have one last night of passion before Erza officially becomes the girlfriend of Natsu Dragneel.


**Fairy Tail: Farewell Sex**

 **Draco711: Hey my awesome readers to Fairy Tail: Farewell Sex!**

 **Natsu: Alright!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Draco711: This is my first one-shot surprisingly.**

 **Natsu: Yeah, it is...I just not noticing...**

 **Happy: Well, he be tending to making one shots...but they be turning into full-on stories.**

 **Natsu: Yeah, they do.**

 **Draco711: Well, anyway, let's get going. Natsu, if you will.**

 **Natsu: Right!**

 **Disclaimer: Draco711 do not own Fairy Tail for if he did, me and Erza are guaranteed to happen.**

 **Draco711: Now let's get going on the story.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy: Hobey ho Let's go~!**

* * *

Inside the Strauss home, all seems to be quiet. It is usually a clean home, but tonight is slightly different. Scattered on the floor were clothing, which seems to be leading somewhere. As you follow, you will see some dark boots, red high heels, then a blue skirt followed by a white blouse and a red dress. After that, you will see two pair of bras, one red while the other is black then matching panties. The trail lead to the oldest Strauss sibling's room.

"Ah…fuck…harder….Mira!" Erza moans, loudly. Mira is slamming her hips into Erza's, plunging her shaft deep into her womanhood. Erza held onto Mira, legs locked around Mira's waist. She matched Mira's thrusts with her own, her manhood hitting both of their stomachs. Mira increased the force of her thrusts, digging her feet into the bed. The bed creaked loudly, the headboard sounds like it's trying to break the wall.

"Ah…Erza…I-I'm c-clos-Oh shit!" Mira moans loudly. She came violently and deeply inside of Erza. Erza screams out, dragging her nails down Mira's back, cumming from her womanhood and manhood. Mira grits her teeth as her member released rope after thick rope of cum into Erza. Erza shuddered as pleasure flowed over her. After a moment, Mira finished cumming and lays down after pulling out.

"Amazing…" Erza breathes.

"Yeah…amazing…" Mira agrees. They lay there for a moment, each in their own thoughts. After a moment, Erza began speaking:

"Mira, I'm sorry."

"Erza, I told you not to apologize like a hundred times now."

"But I feel awful…"

"Don't be, it couldn't be helped."

"But I-" Mira placed a finger on Erza's lips, silencing her for a moment.

"No buts, you followed your heart and that what matters most. And to be quite honest, I knew it was bound to happen anyway."

"What?"

"Of course, anyone who watched you two as I do could tell. The suppress love the two of you have for one another was bound to come forth eventually."

"Still…we shouldn't have slept together while I was dating you."

"Erza, I'm not upset, nor am I mad. I just wish you gave me a bit of advanced warning so we could've officially broken up."

"Oh…okay." Mira smiles as she sat up, and sat on the edge of the bed. She looks out the window, into the night sky as the moonlight shines inside. The light gave Mira a feeling of a goddess. Erza sat up, and crawls over till she was behind Mira. She sat so that Mira was in between her legs. Mira leans back into Erza, smiling lightly.

"And so, you came up with 'Farewell Sex'" Erza said, wrapping her arms around the Demon mage.

"Yes, a night where we have sex as a farewell gift," Mira replies, kissing the Knight mage's arm "But I think it's more like break-up sex now that I think about."

"Well, in any case, it works exceptionally well if the break-up ends on a good note." Erza soon began fondling Mira's breasts firmly, earning a moan.

"Well, yeah. If it ended on a bad note, I don't think they will go through with it. Not unless they want to be really rough with it."

"I like to say we can be rough on good and bad notes." As to emphasize her point, Erza squeezed Mira's breasts roughly, earning a louder moan. The sound turned Erza on as her manhood regained full mast, pressing into Mira's back. Smirking, Erza lifts Mira and thrusts into her womanhood, in turn, causing Mira to gasp.

"Oh…oh fuck…" Mira moans. Erza moans also as she began thrusting fast and deep. Mira wrapped an arm around Erza's head, bouncing to match Erza's thrusts. Erza fondles Mira's breasts firmly and roughly before pinching her nipples just as firmly. Mira screams out as her hand tightened in Erza's hair. Erza soon hooks Mira's legs with her arms, and began plunging deeper into her. Mira screams out Erza's name as her breasts and manhood bounce wildly.

"Shit…here it comes…Ah~!" Erza moans. Erza thrusts all the way in, and came explosively into Mira. Mira moans out loudly as she came hard from her own manhood, which made a mess on the floor, wall, window, and ceiling. Erza, however, didn't wait till she finish cumming. She began thrusting into Mira again, ejaculating slightly harder when she did. Mira's breath hitched as she barely regained it when Erza began thrusting into her again.

"E-Erza…f-fuck…you're g-going to…oh~…break me~!" Mira moans out.

"I just….oh fuck…want to make this…oh~….the best farewell sex,,," Erza moans. Erza then stood up, placing Mira onto all fours, her feet dangling from the bed. Erza began slamming her hips into Mira's ass, holding her waist. Mira screams out Erza's name, gripping the sheets tightly. Erza leans over Mira, and gropes her breasts, fondling them again firmly. Intense pleasure began building up within them as Erza picked up the pace of her thrusts.

"Ah…fuck…I'm going to cum…Mira!" Erza screams.

"Fuck Erza!" Mira screams also. Erza plunged her manhood deep into Mira's womanhood, and came hard. Mira also came hard, making another huge mess on the bed. After another moment, Erza pulls out as Mira fell face first into the bed with her ass in the air. Still breathing mildly, mesmerized by Mira's ass, Erza leaned forward and lined herself up to Mira's anal entrance.

"E-Erza.." Mira squeaks.

"Sorry Mira…but I can't go without fucking your bubbly ass one last time…" Erza said. And with that, she thrusts into the Demon mage's ass. Mira screams out the Knight mage's name as Erza began thrusting deep into her.

"Oh yes...oh shit...I'm going to fuck you hard...ah...hard and deep in the ass..." Erza moans. Mira could barely formulate a complete sentence. The last time Erza fucked her ass, she fucked it so long and hard that Mira couldn't sit down or walk straight for two weeks...not that Mira minded. Erza climbed onto the bed, her knees on both sides of Mira, and began thrusting harder and deeper. Mira moans, her tongue hanging out as drool pooled out onto the bed, her eyes rolling into her head.

Erza moans as she leaned forward, pressing her breasts into Mira's back, placing both hands beside Mira. She began thrusting into Mira more wildly, the sound of her hips slapping into Mira's ass echoed in the room. Her shaft plunged deeper and deeper into Mira's ass with each thrust.

"Oh...I'm going to cum again...oh fuck~!" Erza plunged all the way in, and came hard once again. Mira's lips opened in a silent scream as she, too, came hard making a further mess of cum on the bed. Erza's balls pumped and her manhood twitched as thick rope after thick rope of hot cum shot into and filled Mira's ass. After another moment, they finished cumming.

"F-Fuck...that was amazing..." Erza moans. Mira, at the moment, could only nod. Erza looks to her, and smirks slightly as she whispers sensually into her ear:

"We're far from done." And the slapping of skin began once again.

The Next Day~

"Last night was fun," Mira said, beaming "Even if it was 'Farewell Sex'."

"Yes, very fun indeed." Erza agrees, smiling.

"Natsu is returning today?"

"Yes, and speak of the devil" Natsu was walking over as Happy flew over his head. An unmistakable fondness appeared on Erza's face as she watched the Dragon Slayer approach them.

"Hey Erza, Mira!" Natsu greets, grinning.

"Hi~!" Happy adds.

"Hi Natsu, Happy." Mira greets back, smiling.

"Hey you," Erza said, kissing Natsu lovingly "How the job go?"

"It went great," Natsu answers "Right Happy?"

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees.

"What are you planning on doing?" Mira asks.

"Well, I'm going to drop by the guild first, then head on home." Natsu answers.

"I'm going to hang out with Carla and Lily then have a sleepover with Carla and Wendy." Happy said, adding his plans.

"In that case, I'm going with you." Erza said.

"Sweet," Natsu replies, grinning "Mira, you coming?" Mira noted an apologetic expression in his eyes, and she know what that could mean. She smiled reassuringly as she said:

"I'll be along later, you go on ahead."

"Alright then."

"We will see you at the guild later, then." Erza said.

"Yup, and Natsu," Mira responds "Make Erza beg with pleasure when you go at it." The duo blushed so deeply, it put Erza's hair to shame. They soon left toward the guild, with Happy teasing them as Mira giggles.

"Now to clean up the mess Erza and I made in my room." Mira hummed. She went back inside toward her room with an obviously limp in her walk. During that night, Natsu indeed made Erza beg with pleasure all throughout the night.

~ **Epilogue: 19 years later~**

"Mom, I'm back!" a young woman calls, walking into her home.

"Welcome back, Dawn." Mira said, smiling warmly. Mira has her hair in a ponytail like she did as a kid. She is wearing a violet red dress that showed off every one of her curves, showing an ample amount of her chest. Dawn has white hair with red tips and ocean blue eyes. She wore a violet blouse, a dark blue skirt over black tights, and dark brown boots. Her facial features, however, are similar to Erza's.

"Thanks mom!" Dawn said, grinning.

"So how was it at Natsu's and Erza's?" Mira asks, smiling.

"It's fun as usual, Natsu is now teaching Nova Fire Dragon Slayer magic."

"I'm surprised he didn't start earlier, though I think Erza probably didn't allow him to start that early."

"Yeah, probably." Natsu is Dawn's godfather, though he's more of an older brother figure to her. They usually gets into trouble by Erza, who is also Dawn's mother like Mira. Mira got pregnant two weeks after their 'Farewell Sex' and knew that she and Erza would be mothers. And then after Dawn's eleventh birthday, Erza gave birth to hers and Natsu's daughter, Nova. Dawn is an older sister figure to Nova, who looks up to her greatly.

"I just finished dinner. Go get cleaned up, and we can eat." Mira instructs.

"Okay, mom." Dawn replies. Dawn went, and got cleaned up, then she and Mira had dinner, talking about the day they had and the going on in the guild. Then later that night~

"Oh fuck...harder...ah~...mom..." Dawn moans. She was clinging the bedpost tightly, legs hooked around Mira's waist, who is thrusting wildly into her. Mira held Dawn's thigh with one hand while the other is beside her on the bed.

"Oh shit...you're so tight..." Mira moans. As Mira sexed her daughter, you hear the creaking of the bed. Dawn's own manhood was hitting both of their stomachs.

"Ah...I-I'm close..." Dawn moans.

"M-Me too..."

"MAMA!"

"DAWN!" Mira slams her hips into Dawn's, cumming hard into her. Dawn also came hard, covering their stomachs, and her chest. After a few moments, they finish cumming.

"Wow..." Dawn breathes.

"I'll say..." Mira agrees. They held one another in their arms, letting the pleasure simmer down. Dawn spoke after awhile:

"Mom, I want to do you."

"Of course you do."

"Can I?"

"Of course you can." With a delightful cheer, Dawn instantly rolled on top, thrusts into Mira, and began plowing into her wildly and recklessly. They continued to fuck all throughout the night.

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And done!**

 **Natsu: Wow, interesting one-shot.**

 **Happy: Aye sir.**

 **Draco711: Yup. Now awesome readers, h what do you think? Great, good, bad, terrible? What do you think about the MotherxDaughter incest at the end? It was a last-minute choice. I know I want this to be a one-shot, but it can be a two-shot if you want to know the first time Mira and her daughter Dawn became intimate.**

 **Natsu; Wait...this wasn't the first time?!**

 **Draco711: It's an epilogue of nineteen years, so of course something happened during that time. If the readers want to know what, it's up to them if they want this a two-shot.**

 **Natsu: Alright...but I feel bad about this one...**

 **Draco711: I know, Natsu, I know.**

 **Happy: Onward before Natsu start moping.**

 **Natsu: I'm not moping!**

 **Draco711: Anyway, the polls for the next girl in Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania is still up and going strong. And so far, Lisanna is in the lead. If she still in the lead when I get to the next chapter after Cana, she will be chosen.**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Natsu: yeah...**

 **Draco711: Just don't think too much about Natsu. Now favorite/follow/review if you like the story and let me know if you want it to become a two-shot.**

 **Natsu: So stay awesome...!**

 **Happy: And eat lots of fish!**

 **Draco711: Till we meet again.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy: And so we go~**


End file.
